Amigos del pasado, enemigos del presente
by Dsjin
Summary: Situado días después de la primera película. Tai Lung fue la primera prueba de Po para demostrar el verdadero poder del Guerrero Dragón, y de hecho, le emociona su nuevo título. Después de eso, todo se ha vuelto aburrido y cotidiano, pero eso cambiará cuando un día las cosas a su alrededor deciden dar un giro inesperado.
1. Día normal

¿Por qué ese repentino recuerdo apareció de repente?

Kouyi...

Esta mañana desperté más somnoliento de lo normal, desperté incluso antes de que el cotidiano _Gong _se escuchara por todo el Valle de la Paz y despertara a los demás para comenzar el día; sin embargo, el sonido del _Gong _logró despertarme por completo. Tomé bastante aire y de un salto salí de la cama y llegué a la ventana de mi cuarto, algo que era casi imposible a mí por mi tamaño y peso. Observé por fuera y volví a tomar aire, me quedé un poco hipnotizado por la vista de nuestro gran valle... Respiré profundo, deseando que algo interesante suceda, derrotar a Tai Lung fue algo bárbaro pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que unos bandidos atacaron el valle y aunque me haya despertado temprano, además de ser una de las cosas más bárbaras que he hecho desde que llegue aquí, no sucede nada más, por lo menos no recibiré un castigo de parte del maestro Shifu por despertarme tarde.

No me fijé en cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que me levanté y vine a la ventana, pero un ligero sonido llamó mi atención detrás de mí. Estaban tocando mi puerta, probablemente Shifu.-"¡Po despierta! ¡Es hora de levantarse!"-Gritaba por el otro lado de la puerta. Solté una pequeña risa al ver que la posibilidad de librarme de un castigo de su parte se esfumó tan rápido.

Observando a mi alrededor, caminé a la cama y la ordené, al igual que el resto del cuarto que estaba algo desordenado.-"¡No se preocupe maestro! ¡Estoy despierto!"-Dije en un tono alto, para no gritar, una vez que terminé de ordenar, a veces me sorprendo del desorden que puedo causar en mi cuarto. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí, viendo primeramente a mi maestro.

Serenidad, tranquilidad, autoridad y todo lo que termine en -dad se podía ver en maestro Shifu, uno de los mejores de toda China.-"Po, no hace falta decirte que una de las normas es despertar desde temprano para prepararnos y proteger al valle en caso de cualquier amenaza, ese es nuestro trabajo. Lo que nos da la responsabilidad de cumplir todo al pie de la letra, pero al no despertar temprano, no solo incumpliste dicha responsabilidad, sino que también me has faltado el respeto a ti y a mí por no dedicarte a cumplir las normas que están establecidas para..."-Ay no... Un sermón, por favor, que alguien aparezca y distraiga el maestro con una noticia o algo para que se detenga.

Después de escuchar su sermón, hice una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa al maestro.-"Sí, maestro. Tiene razón. No volverá a ocurrir."-Dije aun en reverencia, esperando que él dijera algo.

-"Bien."-Dijo dando media vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de las barracas.-"Estaré en el salón de los héroes. Los veré en el desayuno."-Dijo antes de irse.

Ya una vez fuera de nuestra vista, me estiré observando a mis amigos. Luego me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa.-"Allá va nuestro maestro."-Dije.

-"Siempre dices que no volverá a ocurrir y siempre pasa lo mismo."-Me dijo Mono caminando hacia los baños.

Lo seguí, pues quiero darme un baño para empezar bien el día.-"Pero siempre funciona decirlo."-Agregué un tanto somnoliento, el sermón del maestro Shifu dio un poco de sueño.

-"Si tú lo dices Po."-

En tan solo unos segundos llegamos a los baños, unas pequeñas tres tinas hechas de piedra suave y un poco resbaladizas, cada una al lado de la otra separadas por una pared y una cortida de una gruesa tela color marrón para la privacidad. Mono tomó la del centro y yo la que estaba a la izquierda. Noté algo extraño en los baños y, por mi bien, examiné la tina... nada, todo bien pero aun no entiendo el extraño sentimiento. Pero al mirar hacia al techo, vi una pequeña fisura, con ayuda de una resistente silla, a la cual me subí para ver mejor, examiné la fisura y encontré lo que parece ser... ¡Ajá! Una broma, mi sentido Kung Fu me libró de una broma de nuevo, ¡gracias sentido Kung fu! Además, no por nada soy ahora el Guerrero Dragón. Volviendo a la broma, era una trampa que seguro se accionaba apenas alguien comience a bañarse, esa fisura era una trampilla que se abría y dejaba caer, a ver, al parecer sopa de fideos de mal estado. Uf, ¡de la que me he salvado! Con cuidado quite todo eso de la trampa para que no funcionara de nuevo. Creo que Mono aun quiere vengarse de mi de la vez que sin querer rompí sus pantalones mientras jugaba, digo, entrenaba con una espada en el valle, lo peor es que Mono estaba coqueteando con una linda conejita en ese momento y, bueno, se imaginarán el resto...

Tomé la sopa en mal estado para botarla luego cuando vi que Mono aun no entraba a bañarse.

En esos momentos de gloria cuando se te ocurre una gran idea, así me sentía en ese momento. Rápidamente me escabullí hacia la tina que escogió Mono y comencé a preparar todo antes de que él entre y, para mi suerte, me dio tiempo de acomodar todo y volver a mi tina sin que me pillara.

Con una sonrisa, y algunas carcajadas contenidas, preparé mi baño ahora más tranquilo, tomándome mi tiempo para que todo que bien y darme un buen baño con agua caliente. A veces pienso que no hay nada mejor que esto. Entré en la tina dando un pequeño salto hacia esta, salpicando un poco de agua pero no le di importancia a eso. Suspiré relajado, dejando descansar mi cabeza sobre la piedra. Segundos después, un pequeño crujido llamó mi atención... luego algo abrirse, seguido del sonido de cosas caerse y para finalizar, el grito de Mono fue... totalmente... épico.

-"¡Poooooooo!"-

Me eché a reír sumergiéndome en el agua caliente, victorioso por el éxito de mi sabotaje. Luego del baño y de vestirme e irme a la cocina para reunirme con los demás, seguro esperando que yo empezara a cocinar el almuerzo. Sin perder tiempo comencé a hacerlo, ya que no me gustaba hacer esperar a mis amigos, aún más si tienen hambre. Grulla me ayudó un poco preparando un delicioso té de hierbas que le enseñó Víbora en una feria de comida que hubo en el valle.

-"¿Alguien sabe dónde está Mono?"-Preguntó Mantis sobre el sombrero de Grulla.

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí ya que lo vieron la última vez conmigo cuando nos fuimos a bañar.-"Pues creo que Mono tuvo una pequeña sorpresita mientras se bañaba y tardará un poco en llegar."-Respondí recordando lo que sucedió.

El desayuno estaba casi listo, y nadie más dijo nada, todos permanecieron en silencio esperando por la comida. Tomé un cuchillo y corté algunas verduras para agregarlas a la sopa de fideos, tan solo faltaba cocinar por unos minutos y estará más que lista. Al cabo de esos minutos, tomé unos platos limpios y serví la sopa a todos, menos a Tigresa ya que ella comería tofu, y al terminar, me senté con ellos a disfrutar el desayuno.

Unos segundos después, Mono llegó a la cocina con una mala cara, enojado por mi sabotaje.-"Por fin apareces, casi te pierdes el desayuno."-Dijo Mantis con un tono un poco burlón.

-"¿Lo preparó Po?"-Preguntó examinando la sopa.

-"Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"-Dijo Víbora observándolo confundida, ya todos saben que yo preparo la mayoría de los desayunos en el palacio de Jade.

-"Pues por nada."-Susurró mirándome de reojo.

Después de esa... extraña conversación, Shifu llegó a la cocina en el momento que casi todos terminamos de comer, incluyendo a Mono que apenas probó la sopa comenzó a comérsela como loco.

-"Hoy quiero darle dos noticias que seguro les gustará a todos: la primera es que el entrenamiento será suspendido por algunos días, así que no se molesten en ir al salón de entrenamiento a menos que quieran entrenar por su cuenta en algún tiempo libre del día; y segundo, una gran tribu de leopardos se acerca al valle."-Me extrañó un poco que dijera tribu.-"Son especialmente conocidos por realizar inolvidables ferias de comida, juegos para todos, historia sobre China y más..."-No sé por qué pero en ese momento en mi mente apareció una imagen de Song, ya hace un buen rato que no la he visto.-"Nos han pedido que participemos en sus eventos y que estemos alertas por si algún bandido quiere intentar robar algo, pero sobretodo que disfruten lo más que puedan. Esa es la razón por la cual no hay más entrenamiento por el momento. Pueden ir al valle cuando ustedes gusten. Yo iré al valle al atardecer."-Dijo sin más, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Gracias maestro."-Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

Para ese momento, ya yo terminé de comer y me levanté para limpiar el plato.-"Vaya, se imaginan todo lo que haremos cuando ellos lleguen... la comida que habrá."-Dije casi babeándome.

-"Tu siempre piensas en comida."-Me dijo Grulla, no para molestarme sino por diversión.

-"¡Y el Kung fu! ¡Nunca te olvides del Kung fu!"-Agregué intentando hacer un pose heroica.

-"Pues yo creo que deberíamos ir de una vez al valle y esperarlos."-Sugirió Víbora, terminando de comer.

-"Pienso lo mismo."-Dije alegre, la verdad es tengo pereza y no quiero entrenar.-"¿Los habéis visto antes? Shifu dijo que son muy conocidos pero yo jamás he escuchado de ellos."-

-"No son de esta parte de China, eso creo..."-Me dijo Grulla.-"Pero será entretenido."-

Todos asentimos con la cabeza a las palabras de nuestro emplumado amigo y luego de un pequeño descanso, nos dirigimos hacia las interminables escaleras para ir al valle. Casi siempre que las veo, suelto un pequeño suspiro. Antes de bajar, Tigresa nos dijo que entrenaría en el salón de entrenamiento para no perder la rutina.-"Vale, pero no entrenes tanto, Shifu quiere que descansemos un poco."-Le recordó Víbora comenzando a bajar las escaleras, con nosotros atrás de ella. Tigresa se despidió de nosotros y entró al salón.

No sé por qué piensa que a veces para ella todo gira alrededor del Kung fu, o la mayoría de las cosas, y no importa cuántas veces le decimos que no entrene y disfrute el día con nosotros, se pasa casi todo el día allí adentro o meditando.

Dejando eso a un lado, luego de bajar las escaleras y llegar al pueblo, lo primero en que pensé fue visitar a mi padre y contarle sobre la nueva noticia, por si no lo sabe aún. Despidiéndome de los 4 furiosos, tomé mi camino hacia el restaurante de mi padre.

-"Cielos... ¿cómo serán todos esos eventos y cosas?"-Me dije a mi mismo imaginándome como sería todo.-"Me pregunto si saben que aquí estoy, el Guerrero Dragón..."-Sonreí.-"¡Qué bárbaro!"-Tras una pequeña caminata, llegué con mi padre. No ha abierto todavía.-"¿Papá? Es Po."-Dije entrando.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y por esta salió él.

-"¡Po! Qué bueno verte."-Caminó hacia mí y me dio un pequeño abrazo, el cual respondí.-"¿Supiste la nueva noticia?"-Me preguntó muy alegre.

-"Sí, vine a hablarte de eso... por cierto, ¿por qué no has abierto aún?"-No era tan temprano, ya todo el valle estaba despierto y en movimiento.

-"Estoy esperando a que me entregen unos ingredientes que me hacen falta, pero creo que se ha retrasado. Qué servicio."-Se quejó volviendo a entrar a la cocina.

-"No te preocupes pa' de seguro tienen una razón por la cual se han retrasado."-Dije, intentando calmarlo para que cuando lleguen los ingredientes, él no vaya a formar un berrinche por la tardanza.-"Oye, iré con los demás a esperar a los leopardos para darles la bienvenida, te veré al rato."-Dije saliendo de la tienda, comenzando a buscar a los demás.

Lo bueno es que no tarde en encontrarlos, estaban en el mercado del valle.-"Hola chicos, ¿saben si ya Tigresa ha bajado?"-Pregunté llegando junto a ellos.

-"No."-Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-"Lo hará en cuanto termine, por ahora deberíamos ir a ver si los leopardos han llegado."-Dijo Víbora.

Nadie dijo nada, solo nos dirigimos a la entrada del valle para esperar a los que traerán un poco de emoción al valle. Yo estoy emocionado. Por fin podré romper con la rutina así sea por unos días y después volver a lo mismo, pero algo como esto es lo que el valle, mis amigos y yo necesitamos.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Este es un nuevo proyecto, el cual ha estado en mi mente durante un tiempo y ahora quiero comenzarlo. Es algo diferente a lo que he venido haciendo en los fics de Kung Fu Panda ya que he querido variar un poco, probar algo nuevo. Con este fic quiero ver si logro captar algo nuevo, por lo menos intentándolo, ya que no tengo experiencia que digamos en un fic de misterio, de hecho, es la primera historia de misterio que escribo. Espero que les guste. Por otra parte, he comenzado los estudios en una universidad y tengo el horario un poco estricto, quizás no pueda actualizar muy seguido.

Antes de despedirme, quiero decir que si han leído mi primer fic de Kung Fu Panda: El Valle de la Armonía. Estoy trabajando en la continuación, que sé que dije que la escribiría cuando terminé dicho fic, pero estoy esperando algunas respuestas, por así decirlo, que han tardado mucho en llegar. La verdad estoy emocionado por comenzar la segunda parte, y la publicaré sin importar qué. Solo espero no demorarme más de lo que me he demorado hasta ahora.

De nuevo, espero que les guste este nuevo fic.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Koun'j

Sólo han pasado 5 minutos y ya estoy más aburrido que… que… ¡Incluso mirar pintura secarse podría entretenerme! Ni siquiera Tigresa ha terminado su entrenamiento ni ha salido del salón de entrenamiento. Yo sé que le gusta entrenar y el Kung Fu y todo eso pero a veces se esfuerza demasiado.

Dejando eso a un lado, caminé un rato por la entrada del valle, con mis amigos cerca. Ellos también se fastidiaban de tanta espera pero en algún momento del día tendrán que llegar, yo rogaba para que aparecieran como por arte de magia y que con su llegada animen un poco el valle, ya que con solo un pequeño estímulo, la emoción que casi siempre hay, así sea en una parte del valle, vuelva.

No es por desearle mal al valle, pero ojalá que se aparezca algún bandido o algo parecido mientras llega la tribu.

-"Tranquilízate Po…"-Me dijo Víbora, notando lo aburrido que estaba.-"Llegarán pronto."-

-"Lo sé, sólo es que…"-Solté un pequeño suspiro, sentándome en el suelo. Intenté pensar en una forma para mantenernos entretenidos, aunque ellos no me lo pidieran.

-"¿Por qué no vas un rato al mercado?"-Me propuso Mono, cruzado de brazos y con pereza en su voz.

Giré los ojos.-"La fui, pero no hay nada interesante…"-Respondí.

-"¿Qué tal si…?"-Víbora tenía otra idea, pero se detuvo y observó hacia los lados, encontrando a Tigresa caminando hacia nosotros.-"¡Tigresa!, parece que ya has terminado."-Dijo al ver a su amiga.

La felina solo asintió con la cabeza, luego se apoyó de espaldas sobre una de las paredes de una casa y nos miró, uno por uno, terminando en mí.-"¿Alguna noticia?"-Preguntó abiertamente, cruzándose de brazos.

Negamos rotundamente con la cabeza.

-"Pues no lo creo."-Agregó Tigresa luego.

Los demás nos confundimos al escuchar eso y al fijar nuestra mirada a la entrada, forzándola luego para ver un poco más allá de esta, logramos ver unas figuras acercase a lo lejos, eran varias pero no eran ni muchos ni pocos… sólo varias figuras… ¿si se entiende?

-"¡Oh, genial! Ya están cerca…. ¿Son ellos, cierto?"-Decía una y otra vez emocionado.-"¡¿Son ellos?!"-

Mis amigos no me respondían, o trataban de calmarme, ya que veían a la tribu acercarse.

-"¡Son ellos!"-Grité emocionado una vez más.

En cuestión de segundos ya estaban en la entrada del valle, siendo recibidos por nosotros, los 5 furiosos, el Guerrero Dragón y el resto del valle.

La tribu no superaba un número de cuarenta leopardos según mi cuenta. Todos tenían un aspecto agradable. La mayoría de ellos, tenían vendajes por todo su cuerpo en lugar de ropa, en cierto punto me preguntaba si era por batallas o una clase de tradición en ellos, pero sea cual sea, se ven ¡bárbaros! Desde las manos hasta los hombros, al igual que del pie hasta por debajo de la entrepierna. Un pequeño pantalón y unos pocos vendajes en el por encima del estómago. Otros simplemente tenían el todo su torso descubierto.

Por otra parte, en unos leopardos más elegantes, más que todo las chicas, lucían unos extravagantes kimonos blanco con cintas negras, con algunos pequeños detalles con forma de leopardos en la espalda con flores de loto alrededor de este, totalmente de negro. En el hombro derecho, estaba también un pequeño detalle en forma de pergamino abierto, lo cual despertó mi interés.

Y justo detrás de los leopardos ya mencionados, ya para el final, caminaban unos muy grandes, los más grandes que he visto durante toda mi vida, casi el doble de mi tamaño, cargando sus tiendas, mercancías, recursos… todo… su tamaño debe compensar su fuerza para poder con todo lo que llevan.

-"¡Hola!"-Dije saludando a todo los que veía.-"¡Bienvenidos al Valle de la Paz!"-Con la mano en alto no dejaba de saludarlos, recibiendo algunas miradas de ellos.

Todos, sincronizadamente, se detuvieron, dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi casi sin expresión alguna en sus rostros. Dando un paso al frente, estiraron su brazo derecho hacia dicho lado mientras que llevaban su brazo izquierdo por detrás de su espalda. Dando una pequeña reverencia, y colocando su brazo derecho bajo su estómago, me dieron el saludo más extraño que he visto en toda mi vida.

-"¡Eso ha sido bárbaro!"-Dije apenas dándome cuenta de lo que sucedía.-"Háganlo de nuevo."-Dije con una sonrisa.

Por detrás de mí, llegó el maestro Shifu, asustándome con su sorpresiva llegada... Aún me pregunto cómo lo hace.-"Bienvenidos al Valle de la Paz."-Les dio de nuevo la bienvenida.

Un leopardo, seguramente el líder de ellos, se acercó al maestro.-"Nosotros hemos estado viajando desde lugares muy lejanos, hemos conocido muchos lugares pero el Valle de la Paz siempre ha sido uno de los valles que más hemos querido visitar desde que escuchamos de la hazañas que ocurren en este lugar, tanto como usted: Maestro Shifu, junto a los 5 furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón…"-Dijo con un pergamino en mano que no había notado antes.-"Nosotros somos los koun'j…"-

No quería pero tuve que interrumpirlo.-"Disculpe, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?"-Pregunté, no entendí lo último.

-"Somos los koun'j."-Repitió el líder educadamente.

-"¿Y cómo se pronuncia eso?"-

-"¡Po, es suficiente! Pido disculpas por esa interrupción."-Dijo el maestro Shifu, un poco alterado por mi actitud.

-"No hay de qué preocuparse."-Prosiguió el líder.-"Lo importante que estamos aquí para alegrarles el día, que nunca miren hacia atrás ya que vuestro camino está adelante."-

De repente, algunos leopardos más se separaron de su grupo caminaron por todo el valle, dándoles pergaminos a todos los aldeanos, quienes los abrían y al leerlos, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostros. Yo quería saber qué decían esos dichosos pergaminos, ya que todos tenían un dibujo de un pergamino en sus ropas, y pues debe ser por algo. Intenté llamar la atención para que me entregaran uno pero ya habían dado bastantes, tantos, que se acabaron… Oh vaya…

-"No se entristezca si no recibió un pergamino Guerrero Dragón."-Me dijo el líder, notando mi insistencia por un pergamino.-"Lo que contienen es personal, pero no todos saben lo que está escrito en su pergamino, para otros es algo que jamás espero recibir… Pero eso no cambia su intención, ya que puede alegrarte el día, o el mismo, entristecerlo."-Explicó el líder, levantando el pergamino en su mano al aire. Le dedicó una sonrisa al maestro Shifu, y luego volvió a mirarme, ofreciéndome el pergamino.

¡Bárbaro!

-"¿E-en serio?"-Murmuré mirando al líder. Él asintió con la cabeza. Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Con impaciencia, tomé el pergamino y lo abrí al instante, comenzando a leerlo...

Para aquel que ya ha olvidado todo.

Para el que ha olvidado cómo ha empezado todo.

Siempre hay algo que recuerde nuestro pasado, y eso es algo que no podemos olvidar, porque de allí, del ayer, fue como empezó todo.

-"¿Eso es todo?"-Pregunté en voz alta, llamando la atención de algunos que estaban a mí alrededor.

-"¿Qué sucede Po?"-Preguntó Mono acercándose a mí.

-"Sí, Po, ¿qué leíste?"-Preguntó Mantis sobre el hombro derecho de Mono.

Un extraño presentimiento cruzó por todo mi cuerpo… cerré el pergamino y lo puse detrás de mi espalda, un tanto pensativo, además del hecho de que mis dos amigos querían saber qué es lo que leí. Cuando ellos dos me preguntaron qué fue lo que leí, sentía como el líder me decía que no les dijera tan sólo con la mirada.

-"Bueno… eh, verán… ustedes saben, sobre los fideos con mi padre y esas cosas."-Mentí.-"Nada importante."-

Mantis y Mono perdieron el interés tan rápido como dije eso, tal y como esperaba.

Cambiando un poco de tema, los que no recibieron pergamino del Valle de la Paz, se acercaron al líder, y este, ordenó a su gente que repartiera más pergaminos…

Fue un proceso largo, pero uno muy bueno para el valle, ya que se podían ver muchas caras alegres pero también habían algunas tristes.

El tiempo pasaba, y el almuerzo se acercaba. Supongo que papá hubiese aprovechado esta oportunidad para vender comida, qué lástima que aún no reciba todo lo que necesita.

-"Mucho tiempo ha pasado y estoy seguro que el hambre ha atacado a algunos en vuestro querido valle."-Comentó el líder, extendiendo sus brazos hacia su gente.

Rápidamente, los grandes leopardos tomaron las tiendas y los recursos y los colocaron en lugares claves del valle: la entrada, cerca de las escaleras que llevan hacia el Palacio de Jade, el mercado y otros lugares. Algunas eran restaurantes de comida rápida. Otros solo tiendas de baratijas que no se encontraban en cualquier parte y que atraían mucho la atención de la gente.

Yo decidí tomarme un pequeño descanso mientras que los leopardos terminaban con lo suyo.

Algo me decía que tardarían mucho en hacerlo, ya que apenas van llegando al valle y quien sabe cuánto tiempo se quedarán.

Me acerqué a una casa, y me senté apoyándome contra la pared. No tenía sueño, pero de alguna manera, me quedé dormido.

Quizás solo fueron por unos minutos.

Pero de repente, mi asombroso olfato captó un aroma nada común en el valle. Definitivamente, es algo que nunca antes he probado, pero eso no durará mucho. Me levanté tan rápido como pude y comencé a buscar el restaurante ambulante.

No debe andar lejos, ya que el aroma cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte.

Lo encontré justo en la entrada del valle, me acerqué tan rápido como pude.-"Oh, ¡hola! ¿Qué clase de comida venden aquí?"-Pregunté.

Era un chica la que atendía.-"Pues, tenemos rollos de arroz, fideos, panecillos de canela, panecillos de frijol…"-Y así, me decía todo lo que en ese pequeño lugar vendían… era algo aburrido.-"Entonces, ¿qué desea comer?"-Me preguntó terminando de hablar.

Perdí el interés cuando nombraba los primeros platillos, pero usando rápidamente mi ingenio conseguí zafarme de esta y no quedar como idiota.-"¿Cuál me recomiendas más?"-Está bien, no es muy inteligente pero era algo.

-"Pues, ninguno de ellos…"-Me respondió la leopardo, con indiferencia.

-"¿Qué?"-Susurré un poco confundido y sorprendido.-"¿Por qué dices eso?"-

-"La verdad es que…"-Ella seguía sin interés, así que decidí interrumpirla.

-"¿Tú preparaste toda esta comida?"-Pregunté, intentando sonar con un tono interesado.

Ella guardó silencio por unos instantes.-"… Sí, pero…"-

-"Y apuesto que alguien como tu tiene un gran potencial."-Agregué jugando con dos palillos de madera.

-"Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera."-Confesó desviando la mirada, con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

-"Vamos, no sabes hasta que lo intentas."-Dije sonriendo también.

-"Esta bien, solo porque insiste."-Me dijo ofreciéndome un pan de frijol.

Lo tomé y lo comí al instante.

Me mostré satisfecho al probarlo, pero la verdad no estaba tan bueno, pero tenía que animarla de algún modo.

-"¡Está fantástico!"-Dije con una sonrisa un poco falsa.

-"Oh, gracias… Esto va por la casa."-Me dijo aun sonriendo.

-"¡Oh, vaya gracias!"-Dije con una gran sonrisa y esta era verdadera.

Feliz y con una pequeña botana en el estómago, me dispuse a explorar el resto de las tiendas para ver si encontraba algo interesante.

Aunque por fuera estaba contento e interesado por ellos, por dentro solo pensaba en el pergamino que el líder me dio. Si lo hizo, fue por algo. Supongo que los pergaminos son los que los identifican y lo que los mismos contienen.

Una vez que comencé mi recorrido, los demás furiosos se unieron a mí, también buscando algo de entretenimiento.

En la mayoría de las tiendas, nada nos llamaba la atención.

Pero de repente vimos un gran anuncio: un gran evento que dejaría a todos perplejos, algo jamás visto por ninguno de la aldea. Y eso, por fin, logró llamar toda nuestra atención. Nos acercamos y notamos una gran multitud frente a un pequeño escenario, y sobre este, no había nadie. Junto a la multitud, esperamos pacientemente que el evento comenzara, cuando de repente una leopardo, encapuchado apareció su sorprendió a todos con su fría y algo escalofriante aparición. A su lado, otro joven leopardo con una sonrisa en su rostro.-"¡Bienvenidos todos a nuestro primer evento! Con ustedes: aquella que todo lo sabe, aquella que nunca se equivoca en la preguntas y todo lo que hace es completamente misterioso."-Dijo el joven leopardo introduciendo a la encapuchado.-"No tengan miedo de hacerle cualquier pregunta, ella no dudará en responder."-Un anciano cabra dio un paso al frente y levantó la mano.-"Usted, valiente señor, díganos su nombre y cuál es su pregunta."-

El anciano cabra aclaró su garganta y dijo.-"Yo solía trabajar como profesor, pero ya estoy jubilado. Durante toda mi carrera enseñando, nunca pude hallar la solución a un problema y es el siguiente."-De no sé dónde sacó un pequeño pedazo de papel y un pincel, escribiendo en el papel el problema que no supo terminar. Le entregó el pedazo de papel a la encapuchada y al instante dijo la respuesta.

-"La respuesta es simple, solo hay que hallar los valores. La respuesta a su pregunta es el valor de X, que es 3,24 y el valor de Y, que es 2."-

El anciano estaba totalmente sorprendido.-"Eso ha sido rápido y muy impresionante, muchas gracias."-

-"¡Eso ha sido sólo una pequeña demostración del gran poder que ella tiene! Vamos, ¿hay otra pregunta?"-Dijo el joven leopardo tratando de animar a la multitud. Me animé y levanté la mano, esperando que me escogieran a mí.-"¡Usted, Guerrero Dragón!"-

-"¡Sí!"-Grité animado y con adrenalina.-"Si logré vencer a Tai Lung, ¿cuál será mi siguiente enemigo?"-

-"Vaya, esa es una muy pregunta muy difícil. Veamos qué dirá nuestra poderosa vidente."-Dijo el joven leopardo.

¿Eso es lo que ella es? ¿Una vidente?

Sin embargo, ella no respondía a mi pregunta, se quedó callada y paralizada en su lugar.-"Su pregunta, ya fue respondida."-Dijo la vidente, dejándonos a todos completamente confundidos.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	3. Una extraña vidente

No entendía lo que la vidente me dijo, a todos nos dejó perplejos con esa respuesta, incluyendo al joven leopardo.-"Ella… nunca antes dio una respuesta como esa…"-Susurró el leopardo tratando de salir de su impresión.-"¿A qué se habrá referido?"-Dijo en voz alta.

Sin embargo, la vidente sólo seguía en silencio, examinando con su mirada a cada uno de los que estaban presentes. Pero, hasta cierto punto, detuvo su mirada en nosotros, los 5 furiosos y en mí. Con una voz suave dijo.-"¿Alguien más quiere hacer un pregunta?"-

Los presentes permanecimos en silencio.

-"¿Nadie más?"-´Volvió a preguntar.

Levanté la mano.

-"Eh, sí… disculpa…"-Traté de buscar rápidamente de encontrar las palabras correctas.-"Eres una vidente, ¿cierto?"-Ella respondió asintiendo a mi pregunta.-"¿Por qué me has dado esa respuesta?"-Pregunté, esta vez hablando por todos en el lugar, queriendo saber lo que ella quiso realmente decir.

-"No preciso responder a esa pregunta."-

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué lo sigue haciendo?

No puedo quitármela de la mente, realmente necesito saber a qué se refiere.

-"Es inútil buscar la deducción a mi respuesta. Debido a que nadie aquí entiende, ni entenderá mis palabras a lo que tú has preguntado. Sólo el tiempo premiará a la mente que realmente necesita entender mi respuesta, y esa persona se dará cuenta que la respuesta…"-Hizo una pequeña pausa, mirando hacia el cielo.-"… estuvo en su interior todo este tiempo, pero es incapaz de recordarlo por el mismo. No importa lo más que lo intente, no logrará entenderlo hasta que recuerde todo, todo desde un principio… desde que comenzó todo, hasta que la división les entregó a ambos nuevos caminos."-

Silencio…

Observé por unos momentos a Víbora que, al igual que yo, trataba de entender lo que ella nos decía. Sin duda alguna, nadie tenía la menor idea de lo que ella hablaba, incluso el leopardo, que a simple vista trataba de buscar una manera de detenerla. Por otra parte, la vidente se mostraba tranquila, como si todo esto ya estuviese planeado… después de todo es una vidente, ella sabía que esto sucedería, ¿o me equivoco?

Luego, miré a Tigresa y traté de descifrar lo que ella pensaba… Tigresa de seguro pensaba en las palabras, pero incluso yo noté su confusión, su cola se agitaba lentamente de un lado al otro mientras que su mirada no se separaba de la vidente.

Vamos Po ¡Piensa, piensa!

¡Eso es! De seguro Shifu sabe de lo que ella está hablando, pero no lo vi mientras veníamos al evento de la vidente, de hecho, buscando con la mirada, no logré encontrarlo entre la multitud. Debió haber ido al Palacio de Jade después de la bienvenida. Si logro recordar exactamente sus palabras, de seguro el maestro nos ayudará a entenderla mejor.

-"Al ver que nadie más tiene una pregunta…"-Dijo la vidente, sacándome de mis pensamientos.-"… no tengo nada que hacer aquí."-Terminó bajando del escenario, de allí, se perdió de la vista de todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Poco a poco, la multitud se fue disolviendo a medida que los demás leopardos daban comienzo a los demás eventos.

No lo entiendo, ¿cómo pueden dejar de pensar en ella e ir a otro lugar como si nada hubiese pasado?

De seguro mis amigos pensarán lo mismo que yo.

-"En realidad yo pienso que esa leopardo está loca."-Dijo Mantis sobre el hombro derecho de Mono.-"¿En serio se creen lo que ella dice?"-Preguntó.

-"Quizás… un poco."-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa, un tanto nerviosa.

-"Yo creo que es otro de esos trucos baratos que hacen para llamar la atención de la gente."-Agregó Mono.

-"A mí me pareció real…"-Dije rascándome por detrás de mi cabeza, sabiendo que esta discusión podría seguir por horas y horas.

-"Esta vez estoy con Po, pues a mí también me pareció algo real…"-Dijo Grulla apoyándome.

-"Desde que Po es el Guerrero Dragón cualquier cosa es posible."-

-"¡Oye!"-Exclamé ante la burla de Mantis, haciendo que los demás rieran.

-"Si es una vidente como tal, estoy segura que lo mostrará tarde o temprano. No tan sólo con responder preguntas de la gente."-Dijo Víbora pensativa.-"Pero no deberíamos pensar mucho en esto, es sólo el primer evento… quien sabe que más cosas nos mostrarán."-

Después de pensar un poco, nos dimos cuenta de que ella tiene razón, es un evento de muchos. Seguro que los demás nos dejaran con un mejor resultado. Con eso en mente, nos dispusimos a explorar los demás eventos.

Durante el camino, pude ver que Tigresa permanecía en silencio, además, no dijo nada durante nuestra conversación de la vidente.

Nos hemos hecho amigos desde que derroté a Tai Lung y aunque esta amistad avance poco a poco, sé que puedo hacerme muy amigo de ella, pero llevará tiempo. Tomé aire y me acerque a ella.-"¡Tigresa! No has dicho mucho desde que bajaste del Palacio de Jade, ¿todo bien?"-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-"Sólo pienso en lo que la supuesta vidente dijo."-Me dijo, un poco pensativa.

-"Pues yo también…"-Me quedé en blanco.-"Bueno, uh… ¿crees que en realidad está loca y no es una vidente?"-Pregunté, ya que lo único que pensé.

-"Pues ahora empiezo a creerlo…"-Dijo, confundiéndome un poco.

-"¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres?"-Pregunté.

Ella señaló hacia arriba, al techo de una cosa frente a nosotros, y sobre éste, estaba ella, la vidente, en la punta de la cornisa, vigilando todo a su alrededor. Luego de dar un vistazo a esta área, comenzó a saltar de casa en casa. Tigresa, sin perder tiempo, decidió seguirla, al igual que yo. Era bastante rápida, pero no se igualaba a Tigresa, y bueno, yo, no hay mucho que decir al respecto.

Intentamos seguirla lo más discreto posible, usando las distracciones de los eventos en el valle, las calles estaban muy concurridas y se nos era más fácil ir sin ser detectados. En ciertos puntos del valle, detenía en algunas cornisas y examinaba todo a su alrededor, después continuaba.

Con eso, intentaba descifrar lo que la vidente intentaba hacer.-"¿Qué piensas Tigresa? ¿Quizás tenga una mirada que a través de las cosas e intente robar algo? ¿O quizás está buscando una víctima para luego…?"-

-"¡Po!"-Tigresa me interrumpió.-"Deja de pensar en eso y ven a ver."-Tan sólo asentí con la cabeza y me coloqué detrás de Tigresa, ocultándonos detrás de una pared que quedaba frente a una cornisa donde vimos por última vez a la vidente.

-"¿Qué intenta hacer ahora?"-Pregunté en voz alta.

Al fijarme mejor, estábamos cerca del mercado, el lugar donde las calles se congestionaban más, incluso más rápido con evento como los de los leopardos. La vidente, viendo todo el mercado desde lo alto de la casa, dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros dos. Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo. No separaba su miraba de nosotros. No me movía, ni Tigresa lo hacía. Luego, la vidente señaló una tienda, a la cual nadie se acercaba, volviendo a ver a la vidente, señaló, esta vez, a dos cerdos que estaban tranquilamente conversando mientras entraban al mercado. Para cuando volví a ver a la vidente, no estaba, se había ido.

-"¿Viste lo que yo vi?"-Le pregunté a Tigresa, un poco inseguro.

-"Sí."-Me respondió.

Solté un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

-"¿Qué querrá decir?"-Pregunté.

-"Por ahora sólo observemos a ver qué sucede."-

Me concentré en los dos cerdos que señaló antes de desaparecer. Tenía un aspecto pacífico y alegre, no veo el por qué…

-"¡Po, atento!"-Me dijo Tigresa.-"Mira por allá."-Dijo con la vista en la tienda que la vidente nos mostró. Un conejo con pinta de ladrón quería salirse con las suyas pero Tigresa fue rápida y fue hasta él y lo detuvo en un dos por tres. Todos se acercaron al lugar para ver lo que había sucedido. Por mi parte, me mantuve alejado viendo como la multitud rodeaba a Tigresa y al conejo que fue atrapado por ella.

Fue en ese entonces que recordé a la vidente una vez más, y de ella, me volví a fijarme en los dos cerdos…

Uno de ellos, aprovechó la distracción que creó el conejo para escabullirse en las demás tiendas para robar la mercancia… pero no contaban con que yo, ¡el Guerrero Dragón! Los estaba vigilando. Esperé un poco más para fijarme en el otro cerdo que se separó de su compañero. Luego de pensarlo mejor, no le di mucha importancia y decidí detener al primer cerdo que vi. Rápidamente me acerqué y me preparé.-"Así que intentas robar en esta tienda… pues eso está muy mal, ya que el grandioso guerrero dragón está aquí para hacer justicia."-Dije con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-"¿Pero qué…?"-Apenas pudo pronunciar el cerdo cuando, de la nada, su otro compañero cayó sobre él. Quedando ambos inconscientes.

Miré hacia arriba. Tigresa estaba en el techo de la pequeña tienda que el cerdo intentaba robar.-"¡Oh genial! Encontraste el otro bandido, mataste a dos pájaros de un solo tiro."-Dije emocionado, al ver lo rápido que Tigresa terminó con los bandidos.

De un gran y elegante salto, cayó frente a mí.-"No nos hubiera dado tiempo de detenerlos sin la ayuda de la vidente…"-Dijo.

-"¿En verdad crees que…?"-Murmuré, pensando en muchas posibilidades.

-"Quizás, pero no está muy claro. La pregunta persiste… ¿cómo supo ella que esto sucedería?"-

-"Porque es… una vidente."-Dije, recalcando algo que por los momentos era muy obvio.

-"No me fío de ella. No me da una buena impresión."-No la culpo, después de todo, yo tampoco sé qué decir de esa vidente.

Decidimos dejar eso a un lado y regresar al Palacio de Jade, estuvimos hablando y decidimos hablar todo esto con el maestro Shifu… y comer algo en el camino, recuerden que barriga llena corazón contento.

Una vez en el palacio, y para resumir las cosas, hablamos con Shifu y nos recomendó mantener a la vista la vidente, con lo que pudimos decirle, tampoco se confiaba mucho de ella. Después de todo, podía ser cualquiera con muchos secretos.

-"Quiero que le digan a los demás sobre esto, y que vigilen a esta tribu también. Después de lo que ha sucedido, no sabemos qué más puede suceder."-Dijo el maestro.

Tigresa y yo, dando una pequeña reverencia dijimos.-"Sí, maestro."-

-"Bien, por ahora, será mejor que bajemos al valle y…"-

De repente, Zheng, el ganso mensajero, entró al palacio muy alterado y cansado.-"¡Maestro Shifu! ¡Maestro Shifu! Han reportado un robo en el valle."-¿Otro robo? Si apenas acabamos de detener uno.

-"¿Sabes qué se robaron?"-Preguntó Shifu.

Zheng, al querer responder, fue interrumpido por alguien más, y ese alguien es el líder de la tribu de los leopardos.-"Mis disculpas maestro pero debo decir que se han robado una de las cosas más preciadas para nosotros: un pergamino, pero no es uno cualquiera. Es especial y no debe caer en manos equivocadas."-Dijo el líder.-"Le pido por favor que nos ayude a encontrar al bandido y recuperar nuestro pergamino."-

-"¡No se preocupe más!"-Dije con entusiasmo.-"Nosotros lo encontraremos con usted."-

Shifu dio un paso al frente.-"No quiero entrometerme entre sus costumbres y conocimientos pero, ¿qué contiene el pergamino?"-

-"Secretos de nuestra gente. Eso es todo lo que debo decir."-Respondió.-"Pero deben tener cuidado."-Nos advirtió el líder.-"Entre nuestra tribu se rumorea que la última vez que se vio este pergamino, fue con la vidente."-

¡Ajá! Más pistas sobre la vidente... ella de seguro tiene que ver con todo esto. No puedo esperar más, esto será una nueva aventura.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	4. La búsqueda comienza

¡Oh, genial!

¡Una nueva aventura! Justo lo que deseaba. Vamos a salvar a China una vez más y luego regresaremos a casa para seguir disfrutando de los eventos de los leopardos. Ahora mismo Tigresa y yo nos dirigimos al valle para buscar a nuestros amigos e informarlos sobre lo que sucede y lo que vamos a hacer, y así comenzar con nuestra misión al instante. En cuestión de unos pocos minutos, encontramos a los demás maestros comiendo la comida que ofrecían los leopardos, comida de feria.

-"¡Hola chicos!"-Dije con entusiasmo.-"Adivinen qué… ¡Tenemos una nueva misión!"-Concluí con una gran sonrisa.

-"¿Ah, sí?"-Susurró Mono.-"¿Y de qué se trata?"-Preguntó.

Tigresa dio un paso al frente después de mí, con los brazos cruzados.-"Se han robado algo, algo de los leopardos, y al parecer es muy preciado para ellos. Necesitamos recuperarlo cuanto antes."-Dijo moviendo su cola de un lado al otro. Eso significa que está impaciente… O eso creo…

Eso de inmediato llamó la atención de todos, que, al instante desearon saber lo que haríamos y todo referido con la misión, Tigresa y yo decidimos contarles todo camino al palacio nuevamente para prepararnos. En cuestión de minutos ya todos estábamos listos. Quedamos en encontrarnos en el salón de entrenamiento para hablar con el maestro antes de irnos.

-"Muy bien alumnos, esto sólo será una misión como cualquier otra."-Dijo el maestro frente a nosotros.-"La misión será búsqueda, información y rescate. Buscarán a los bandidos que están detrás de todo esto, descubrirán el por qué y para qué robaron el Pergamino y lo recuperarán a toda costa, ya que ese ha sido el pedido del líder de la tribu. ¿Alguna duda?"-

Ninguno dijo nada.

-"Pues bien, vayan y cumplan con la misión."-

-"¡Sí maestro!"-Dijimos al unísono.

Sin más, tomamos nuestras cosas y comenzamos en nuestra aventura. Yo traía conmigo una pequeña mochila con comida, uno que otro pergamino y utensilios para preparar la comida… Tigresa también tenía una pequeña mochila pero no sé qué lleva. Mono y Mantis no prepararon nada, al igual que Víbora. Grulla tenía unos pinceles y pergaminos en blanco.

-"Esto será ¡bárbaro!"-Dije con una gran sonrisa.-"Nunca antes luché contra una vidente. ¿Creen que será difícil? ¿Emocionante?"-Pregunté a mis amigos.

-"No sabemos si ella está involucrada o no Po."-Me dijo Tigresa.-"Sólo es una sospechosa."-

-"¡Lo sé pero no puedo esperar!"-Dije.

-"¿Por qué tanta emoción Po? Es una misión cualquiera."-Me comentó Mantis, sobre el sombrero de Grulla.

-"Pues porque sí, además me parece interesante."-Le dije a Mantis, desviando la mirada hacia el cielo. Me sorprendió lo rápido que caminamos, ya estamos entrando al bosque de bambú y siento que fue hace pocos segundos que bajamos por las escaleras del palacio de Jade.-"Sólo busco conversación."-

-"Eso dices siempre, e intentas adivinar a qué nos enfrentaremos o cuántos nos enfrentaremos."-Se quejó Mono con impaciencia.

-"Vamos chicos, ténganme paciencia. Si yo no digo nada, pasaremos todo la búsqueda callados."-Dije bromeando. Pero creo que esta vez no estaban de humor.-"Vale, vale me callo. Pero si al rato están aburridos no se quejen."-Dije llevando mis manos por detrás de mí cabeza, dejando salir un suspiro débil.

Así como dije, así mismo pasó… todos en silencio, sin nada más que caminar _y que buscando pistas _para saber algo sobre lo que estamos buscando exactamente. Buscamos y buscamos por minutos, que, para mí, parecían horas y horas… ¡Arhg! Primero comenzó siendo algo bárbaro y ahora se ha convertido en una aburrida búsqueda, vaya suerte la mía. Hemos visitado pequeñas aldeas y también hemos preguntado si han visto alguna leopardo por esos lugares, pero nadie parecía haberla visto.

-"¿Podemos tomar un descanso?"-Pregunté mientras salíamos de una de esas pequeñas aldeas que comenté antes.-"Hemos caminado por mucho tiempo."-

-"Po tiene razón, descansemos un rato."-Dijo Víbora apoyándome, buscando con la mirada un cómodo lugar para establecer un pequeño campamento.

Dejé salir una gran sonrisa. Grulla decidió volar por alrededor para echarle un vistazo al área, para ver si algo a nuestro alrededor, que no habíamos visto, nos indiciara algo sobre la vidente o los bandidos que se robaron el pergamino. Tomé esta oportunidad y saqué todos los utensilios que tenía en mi mochila y comencé a preparar sopa para todos.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar la sopa, llegó Grulla un poco alterado.-"¡Chicos!"-Gritó a lo lejos. Suspiré al ver que tenía que guardar todo de nuevo y dejar la sopa para después. Para cuando terminamos de guardar todo, Grulla ya estaba junto a nosotros.-"Tienen que ver lo que encontré. Parece ser un pequeño grupo de bandidos pero no pude acercarme mucho, no quise arriesgarme a que me descubrieran."-Dijo ya más calmado.

-"Muy bien Grulla, ahora guíanos a esos bandidos."-Dijo Tigresa ya preparada.

Todos, sin decir algo, decidimos seguir a Grulla ya que, tan pronto como acabe esto, más rápido podremos volver al valle y disfrutar del festival.

Estábamos en una pequeña zona rocosa cuando montamos el campamento, de allí, seguimos a Grulla entrando a un pequeño bosque. Grulla nos indicó que camináramos lo más sigiloso posible. Mono prefirió ir saltando por los árboles, de rama en rama. Mantis sobre el sombrero de Grulla, como casi siempre, mientras que Tigresa, Víbora y yo íbamos por tierra. Tras unos minutos, Grulla nos indicó que nos detuviéramos y nos escondiéramos detrás de algún árbol.

Obedecimos al instante.-"Sigan mi mirada."-Susurró Grulla viéndonos a todos nosotros desde el aire, luego, dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaban los supuestos bandidos.

Al seguir su mirada, logré ver a un pequeño grupo de lobos reunidos alrededor de una fogata, sonriendo y festejando. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que ellos decían.-"¡Ja ja! Ahora por fin podrán pagarnos."-Dijo un lobo, al parecer el líder, ya que tenía el pergamino en mano y era el único que hablaba. Los demás, solo lo observaban y lo escuchaban.-"Ahora sólo hay que esperar que el momento llegue."-Agregó, guardando el pergamino entre sus ropas.

-"¿Cuál es el plan?"-Pregunté emocionado.-"¿Entramos y les enseñamos un lección?"-

-"No, Po… Será mejor observar un poco más."-Dijo Tigresa, observando al grupo de lobos. Obviamente me quejé por eso, pero tuve que sujetarme a eso, por ahora.

-"Veamos…"-Susurró Víbora.-"Hay… 4… 5… 6 lobos en total. Son pocos."-

-"Sí, pero siento que traman algo."-Dijo Tigresa después de Víbora.

De pronto, logré escuchar un sonido.-"Chicos… ¿Escuchan eso?"-Pregunté, buscando _eso _con la mirada.

-"También lo oigo."-Dijo Tigresa.

-"Yo también."-Dijeron luego Mono y Grulla al unísono.

Al centrarnos mejor en el sonido, notamos que era alguien tarareando una canción, una que no conocía, o mejor dicho, no conocíamos, ya que todos estaban confundidos al oír el tarareo. Era una chica.

-"¡Levántense todos!"-Dijo el líder de lobos, llamando nuestra atención.-"Ha llegado."-

¿Llegado? ¿Quién?

Je… Quien lo hubiera pensando… Era ni más ni menos que la vidente.

Tarareando la canción, llegó junto a los lobos, quienes le ofrecieron una pequeña reverencia.

-"¿Lo tienen?"-Preguntó la vidente.

El líder lobo sólo dejó salir un suspiro.-"Tú lo robaste."-

La vidente permaneció en silencio y luego habló.-"Oh, sí… cierto."-

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-"Como sea, ya que has vuelto de tu… eh, caminata. Podemos seguir nuestro camino. Vamos."-Ordenó el líder.

-"No tan rápido lobo… Hay algo que no sabes."-Sin más que decir, con una pata nos señaló… Esto será extraño.

-"¡Nos descubrieron!"-Dijo Tigresa, tomando la defensiva.

-"¡Vayan a por ellos!"-Ordenó el líder.

Los lobos tomaron sus armas, las cuales no vimos antes, y comenzaron a correr hacia nosotros. Tigresa dio la orden y salimos de nuestro escondite, para luchar contra los lobos y recuperar el pergamino. Un lobo con una espada, se acercó a mí con malicia. Yo solo sonreí, preparando mi ataque. El lobo llego a mí, tratando de cortarme con la espada, pero yo lograba esquivar fácilmente cada ataque, esperando el momento perfecto para atacarlo y cuando ese momento llegó, esquivé el último ataque y le di un panzazo lanzándolo lejos. Tigresa se encargó de dos lobos más con tan solo patear a uno y que este se estrellara con el otro lobo, dejándolos fuera por un tiempo. 3 fuera, faltan 3 más, el líder y la vidente. Mono y Víbora fácilmente derrotaron a los 3 que faltaban, Mono pateó uno en el rostro mientras que Víbora usaba su cuerpo para controlar a un lobo como un títere para que se golpease él mismo o a los demás.

-"Genial, ahora a por el líder."-Dije con adrenalina, mientras buscaba por la mirada.

-"¡Po, detrás de ti!"-Me gritó Tigresa.

-"¡Demasiado tarde!"-Dijo el líder de los lobos a mis espaldas.

Entonces, todo corrió en cámara lenta, giré y vi como el líder tenía su arma preparada para acabar conmigo. Pero en un parpadeo, pude ver a la vidente darle una patada al líder, alejándolo de mí…. ¿Salvándome la vida?-"Ehh… ¿Gracias?"-Dije dudoso. Sin perder tiempo, me olvidé de la vidente y fui hacia el líder, que, atontado por la patada, pude quitarle el pergamino.-"¡Chicos! Lo tengo…"-

De pronto, la vidente comenzó a correr hacia a mí y justo estando frente a mí, me dijo.-"Tiempo sin vernos pandita."-Dijo, dándome un izquierdazo en toda la cara, en la mejilla derecha.

No fue tan duro el golpe pero fue lo suficiente para soltar el pergamino.-"¡En la cara no que de eso vivo!"-Dije tocándome la mejilla tratando de aliviarme el dolor.-"¿Por qué lo hiciste? Primero me salvas y ahora me golpeas."-Dije mientras miraba como ella tomaba el pergamino.-"Oh, no… ¡El pergamino! Chicos deténganla."-Dije alterado.

Sin perder tiempo, los 5 furiosos se abalanzaron contra ella, tratando de quitarle el pergamino. Pero era inútil, ella lograba esquivar los ataques de cada uno de ellos, incluso ataques combinados. Eso me sorprendió y mucho.

-"Ahora no hay tiempo para esto."-Dijo la vidente.-"Será para después."-Dijo saltando hacia atrás, subiéndose a un árbol a lo que los 5 furiosos se acercaron a ella.-"¡Hasta el rato!"-Dijo sacando la lengua y guiñándonos el ojo.

-"¡No la dejen escapar!"-Dijo Mono.

-"Que se vaya."-Dijo Tigresa.-"La buscaremos luego, primero nos encargaremos de los lobos."-

-"¿Estas segura Tigresa?"-Pregunté confundido al ver que ella no quiso perseguir a la vidente.

-"Sí."-Me respondió, sería como siempre.-"Además podemos sacarle información a los lobos."-

La verdad, no lo había visto de esa manera pero tiene razón.

Juntamos a los lobos y con ayuda con una soga que ellos tenían, los atamos a un árbol, comenzando a interrogarlos.-"¿Qué hacen? Vayan a por ella… ¡Olvídense de nosotros!"-Dijo el líder.

-"¿Por qué?"-Dijo Tigresa.

-"¡¿Por qué más?! Ella tiene lo que están buscando."-

-"Esperaremos a que vengan los guardias para que se los lleven… Pero antes, necesitamos que nos digan para qué robaron el pergamino y no es una petición."-Ordenó Tigresa cruzada de brazos.

-"Yo que sé… Ella lo robó, nunca nos dijo nada. Solo nos contrató para que la protegiéramos. ¡Es la verdad!"-Dijo el líder.

-"Somos inocentes."-Dijeron todos los lobos al unísono.

-"Por ahora eso no lo decidiremos nosotros."-Agregó Víbora.-"Pero ayudara si nos dicen algo de ella."-

El líder suspiró.-"Ya se los he dicho, no sabemos nada de ella. Solo nos contrató para protegerla ¡Es todo! Nunca nos dio una orden o algo parecido. Un día desapareció y hoy se apareció con un pergamino, me lo dio y me prometió que si protegía el pergamino, me recomenzaría con mucho dinero. ¿Por qué no nos creen?"-

-"No son bandidos…"-Dijo Grulla.-"Son solo cazarecompenzas… ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?"-Preguntó.

Tigresa miró al cielo; comenzaba a oscurecer.-"Como dije, eso se lo dejaremos a los guardias. Nuestra misión es el pergamino. Descansemos aquí, luego buscaremos a la vidente."-

Obedeciendo a la líder de los furiosos, establecimos un pequeño campamento allí. Saqué nuevamente los utensilios de cocina y comencé a preparar la comida nuevamente.

Pero no pude evitar pensar en lo que pasó con la vidente. Sin duda tenemos que recuperar el pergamino pronto, así esa loca leopardo saldrá de nuestras vidas.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

Hola a todos, quiero tomar este pequeño momento para disculparme por demorar tanto en este capítulo. No pensé que las clases tomaran tanta parte de mi tiempo, a duras penas pude terminar hoy, me disculpan si hay un error o algo por el estilo pero lo escribí un poco apresurado. Pienso que los estoy dejando muy cortos los cap e intentaré extenderlos un poco a partir de ahora. También quiero agradecer a los que lo leen y me dan su apoyo a través de los reviews. Espero tener el siguiente capítulo pronto.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
